Compliverse Wiki:About
}}Welcome to the Compliverse Wiki, a wiki dedicated to the universe of the Compliens, Raethians, Mogurians and others, that anyone can add and contribute to! The Compliverse Wiki favors the imagination of its contributors, but before starting, it is best you read up on the rules, so your contributions can be of the best possible quality. Rules 1. Be kind and accepting. The Compliverse Wiki staff does not tolerate racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, ableism, and other bigotry. The goal of Compliverse Wiki is to assure everyone feels welcome to join and edit, and it is cruel to harass someone for a factor of their life they were born into. While we believe that people can be misguided, and will usually give people a chance to better themselves, breaking of this rule can start at a week long ban, but depending on the severity, can last for longer. Additionally, users of Compliverse Wiki are to be kind and encouraging to beginner artists. Not everyone is born painting the Mona Lisa of course! Every artist has to start somewhere, and we believe that encouraging the artistic spirit is only positive. Feel free to give tips and advice to newer artists to make their content better than before, but avoid bashing on them fore pure cruelty! 2. Keep content appropriate. Generally, the userbase of Compliverse is 13 years old at the youngest, and it is requested content on the wiki be kept at a light PG-13 if necessary. Keep swearing towards a minimum, avoid posting graphical sexual content, and try to hold a concious thought that younger users may be visiting the wiki. Although the Compliverse community has matured since the early days on Complipedia, that doesn't mean the wiki shouldn't be safe for younger viewers. 3. Be original. Any characters you design for Compliverse should be able to stand on their own without an outside basis. While elements of other designs can occasionally serve as inspiration for new content, ultimately, no character should be immediately recognizable as an exact copy of a character from another source. References to other fictional characters may be tolerated if the character itself is in the public domain, and still works on its own merits, such as Worsippi. Otherwise, the page will likely be deleted, and the creator will be given a warning. Repeat offense can lead to bans of increasing severity. 4. Don't vandalize. Although the Compliverse often allows humorous content from any contributor, it's still not particularly hard to see vandalism from a mile away. Inserting misleading information into another person's article, creating low-quality, contemporary articles, and adding spam to the wiki will lead to a month-long ban initially. If this continues after your ban is completed, then you will get a year long ban, followed by a permanent ban if it continues further. 5. Policy on content ownership. While CompliensCreator00 technically owns the Compliverse, each user is entitled to the ownership of their own content. This means that CompliensCreator00 is not allowed to include characters created by other users in merchandise and other media without permission from their original creators, and that she is obligated to pay the creator back in royalties provided they are included. Since there is currently no Compliverse merchandise, this doesn't mean much for the time being, though it should be noted in the future, provided any is produced. In addition, do not add to a line without its original creator's permission. If the original creator votes against it, then that decision is ultimately final. However, if a user has not edited for more than a year, and has no easy measures of contact, generally, you are allowed to finish the line yourself. However, all other rules still apply, meaning that the line will still be excluded from Compliverse merchandise and media if it is ever produced. 6. Be willing to assist others. Nobody is perfect, and that includes the Compliverse Wiki's staff. If any user is seen making a mistake, assume good faith and attempt to help them out first. Only report if they continue with offensive behavior, or if the intention can be seen as clearly negative. 7. Have fun! The main goal of Compliverse Wiki is to encourage your creative spirit and allow the submission of whatever ideas you feel! Don't be too hard on yourself, enjoy your time here, and feel free to let your imagination run wild! If you have any further questions, contact one of the active admins: CompliensCreator00, DarkHenrik, or Ker-plop0990. Happy editing! Guides for content creation Compliens TBA Raethians TBA Mogurians TBA Spells TBA Instincts TBA Countries TBA Planets TBA